


our turn

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Polyamory, Symbiote Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Three pages. That’s all that was left. Three pages and he was done and free for the night like they’d been planning. Venom had promised.Darcyhad promised. Twenty minutes and he and Venom would join her in bed.





	our turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> 💖🌟💖🌟💖🌟💋🌟💋
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

_ “Is it play time?” _

“No, not now…” Eddie quietly tried to shush, but Venom was like a dog who’d grabbed hold of a bone. They weren’t letting it go. Eddie had some actual writing to finish up, and neither Venom nor Darcy was helping him along with that.

Three pages. That’s all that was left. Three pages and he was done and free for the night like they’d been planning. Venom had promised.  _ Darcy _ had promised. A quick twenty minutes and he and Venom would join her in bed.

Twenty minutes had never felt like such a long time before.

_ “She’s dressed like it’s play time…”  _ Venom hissed in his head, the syllables tickling when Eddie felt his body respond to their girlfriend as she crossed the floor to the bed.

Damn her and her perfect body. His symbiote wasn’t wrong. What Darcy was wearing was definitely not sleep-appropriate. If he knew anything, he knew that Darce wasn’t a fan of bras in general, so there was no way she’d be wearing one to sleep in for nothing.

Especially one made entirely out of pink lace and see-through. With matching panties tied with matching ribbons at each hip. Ribbons Venom was fairly certain they could untie with few problems if the mental pictures Eddie was witnessing were their doing. For all he knew, it could be his own imagination.

Ribbons that in any previous situation, Venom would probably be hellbent on ripping open. That is, they  _ would _ have been, except Eddie had semi-explained the tantalizing properties of delayed gratification.

He was almost sorry he’d explained it now.

Especially when he had a deadline in the morning. A  _ him _ -thing that he desperately needed to finish.

“C’mon, Darce…” he groused good-naturedly.

She glanced toward them, arching her eyebrows. “C’mon, what? I’m just hanging out over here in my jimmiejams.” She slowly parted her thighs with a smile. “Just chilling and waiting for you.”

Yeah, right.

_ “If those are jimmiejams, I’m a cold virus,”  _ Venom quipped.  _ “We can see everything in those.” _

“I’m almost finished,” Eddie promised. “Just have to finish up a few more pages.”

He heard a scoff in his head.  _ “How many hands do you need to type?”  _ Venom asked, a tendril appearing on Eddie’s left forefinger. 

“All of them. All the hands…” Eddie muttered, reaching over to swat his hand. “It’s only like… three pages from being done, just give me a few--”

“You talking to me or to them?” Darcy called from the bed. 

“The last thing was for them,” Eddie replied, turning back to his computer. “I’m just about finished up here.”

Darcy clucked her tongue and fanned out her hair on the pillow. “So you said…” The sight was so mesmerizing, Eddie didn’t notice the change to his left foot.

_ “You don’t need our legs, do you?” _

Eddie started to protest, except there was already a black tendril creeping from the cuff of his sweatpants and over to the bed.

“I’m here all night,” Darcy assured him with a smile, even as Venom was slithering over to the bed unbeknownst to her. 

Eddie tried to pull his leg back, but Darcy’s soft exhale stopped him.

“Ohhh…” she moaned, her back arching and making the mattress creak.

Eddie wasn’t about to deny her anything, especially when he’d had the entire day to finish up the article and he was still bringing it in this close to the wire anyway.

He could feel her warmth, feel the slickness on her skin as Venom caressed her with one tentacle. Eddie’s fingers were poised over the keys, tapping out something that turned out to be the same exact word over and over and over again.

DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy

_ “Come join us, it’s playtime and she’s so sensitive…” _

She  _ was _ . Eddie could tell.

He could also feel her body quiver. Felt the shudder through his bond with Venom. Felt the warmth and arousal flood his veins as his pants grew just a little bit tighter in the crotch.

_ “We’ll let you have you-time afterward…” _

“You could just join with her,” Eddie suggested, teeth clenched. He could make do with just the two typed pages, or hell, even  _ one. _ Three hundred words tops. He knew exactly what he was going to say, he just had to take the time to say it. “I’ll come tag you out in twenty… no,  _ fifteen _ minutes…”

But Venom didn’t even offer an argument. Not with words, anyway.

Darcy whimpered, the sound muffled, so Eddie turned to look. Venom had split the one tendril into three. One staying where it was between her thighs, the middle one exploring the inside of her bra, and the last one had slipped itself between her lips.

She looked so good, all spread out for them...

“Or I could tag you out now,” he finished, standing up and somehow sliding across the floor to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
